ic2cafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:FAQ/@comment-86.146.149.170-20130516190629
Hi i am a big fan of your mod but unfortunately it doesnt work with FTB ultimate. here is the crash report. IntCache: cache: 0, tcache: 0, allocated: 0, tallocated: 0 FML: MCP v7.26a FML v4.7.35.556 Minecraft Forge 6.6.2.534 Feed The Beast Mod Pack 90 mods loaded, 90 mods active mcp Coder Pack (minecraft.jar) Unloaded->Constructed FML Mod Loader (coremods) Unloaded->Constructed Forge Forge (coremods) Unloaded->Constructed CodeChickenCore Core (coremods) Unloaded->Constructed MiscPeripheralsASM ASM (coremods) Unloaded->Constructed NotEnoughItems Enough Items (coremods) Unloaded->Constructed PowerCrystalsCore Core (coremods) Unloaded->Constructed ComputerCraft ComputerCraft (computercraft.zip) Unloaded->Constructed CCTurtle Turtles (computercraft.zip) Unloaded->Constructed MiscPeripherals MiscPeripherals (MiscPeripherals.jar) Unloaded->Constructed AppliedEnergistics Energistics (AppliedEnergistics.zip) Unloaded->Constructed BiblioCraft BiblioCraft (BiblioCraft.zip) Unloaded->Constructed CoFHCore Core (CoFHCore.zip) Unloaded->Constructed BuildCraft|Core BuildCraft (buildcraft.jar) Unloaded->Constructed ThermalExpansion Expansion (thermalexpansion.zip) Unloaded->Constructed OmniTools OmniTools (omnitools.zip) Unloaded->Constructed IC2 2 (IC2.jar) Unloaded->Constructed ChargePads Pads (ChargePads.zip) Unloaded->Constructed ChickenChunks ChickenChunks (ChickenChunks.jar) Unloaded->Constructed EnderStorage EnderStorage (EnderStorage.jar) Unloaded->Constructed FlatBedrock FlatBedrock (FlatBedrock.zip) Unloaded->Constructed GraviGun GraviGun (GraviGun.zip) Unloaded->Constructed IC2NuclearControl Control (IC2NuclearControl.zip) Unloaded->Constructed mod_InvTweaks Tweaks (InvTweaks.zip) Unloaded->Constructed IronChest Chest (IronChest.zip) Unloaded->Constructed BuildCraft|Builders Builders (buildcraft.jar) Unloaded->Constructed BuildCraft|Energy Energy (buildcraft.jar) Unloaded->Constructed BuildCraft|Factory Factory (buildcraft.jar) Unloaded->Constructed BuildCraft|Transport Transport (buildcraft.jar) Unloaded->Constructed MFReloaded Reloaded (MineFactoryReloaded.jar) Unloaded->Constructed ExtrabiomesXL ExtrabiomesXL (extrabiomes.jar) Unloaded->Constructed MFReloaded|CompatExtraBiomes Compat: ExtraBiomes (MineFactoryReloaded.jar) Unloaded->Constructed Forestry for Minecraft (forestry.jar) Unloaded->Constructed MFReloaded|CompatForestry Compat: Forestry (MineFactoryReloaded.jar) Unloaded->Constructed MFReloaded|CompatIC2 Compat: IC2 (MineFactoryReloaded.jar) Unloaded->Constructed MFReloaded|CompatPams Compat: Pam's Mods (MineFactoryReloaded.jar) Unloaded->Constructed RedPowerCore RedPower (redpowercore.zip) Unloaded->Constructed RedPowerBase Base (redpowercore.zip) Unloaded->Constructed RedPowerWorld World (redpowermechanical.zip) Unloaded->Constructed MFReloaded|CompatRP2 Compat: RP2 (MineFactoryReloaded.jar) Unloaded->Constructed SoulShards SoulShards (soulshards.zip) Unloaded->Constructed MFReloaded|CompatSoulShards Compat: Soul Shards (MineFactoryReloaded.jar) Unloaded->Constructed MFReloaded|CompatSufficientBiomes Compat: Sufficient Biomes (MineFactoryReloaded.jar) Unloaded->Constructed Thaumcraft Thaumcraft (Thaumcraft.zip) Unloaded->Constructed MFReloaded|CompatThaumcraft Compat: Thaumcraft (MineFactoryReloaded.jar) Unloaded->Constructed TwilightForest Twilight Forest (TwilightForest.zip) Unloaded->Constructed MFReloaded|CompatTwilightForest Compat: TwilightForest (MineFactoryReloaded.jar) Unloaded->Constructed XyCraft §3XyCraft (xycraft.zip) Unloaded->Constructed XyCraftWorld World (xycraft.zip) Unloaded->Constructed MFReloaded|CompatXycraft Compat: Xycraft (MineFactoryReloaded.jar) Unloaded->Constructed mmmPowersuits Modular Powersuits (ModularPowersuits.jar) Unloaded->Constructed ThermalExpansion|Factory Factory (thermalexpansion.zip) Unloaded->Constructed NetherOres Ores (NetherOres.jar) Unloaded->Constructed PortalGun Gun (PortalGun.zip) Unloaded->Constructed factorization Factorization (factorization.jar) Unloaded->Constructed Railcraft Railcraft (railcraft.jar) Unloaded->Constructed ThermalExpansion|Energy Energy (thermalexpansion.zip) Unloaded->Constructed PowerConverters Converters (PowerConverters.jar) Unloaded->Constructed StevesCarts Carts (StevesCarts.zip) Unloaded->Constructed BinnieCore Core (extrabees.zip) Unloaded->Constructed ExtraBees Bees (extrabees.zip) Unloaded->Constructed ThaumicBees ThaumicBees (ThaumicBees.jar) Unloaded->Constructed XReliquary Reliquary (XReliquary.jar) Unloaded->Constructed AdvancedMachines Advanced Machines Addon (advancedmachines.zip) Unloaded->Constructed AdvancedSolarPanel Solar Panels (advancedsolarpanel.zip) Unloaded->Constructed BuildCraft|Silicon Silicon (buildcraft.jar) Unloaded->Constructed EE3 Exchange 3 (ee3.jar) Unloaded->Constructed ForgeIRC ForgeIRC (forgeirc.zip) Unloaded->Constructed GraviSuite Suite (gravisuite.zip) Unloaded->Constructed ImmibisCore Core (immibiscore.jar) Unloaded->Constructed IC2CA 2 Combo Armors (industrialcraft2comboarmors-1 2.zip) Unloaded->Errored ModularForceFieldSystem ForceField System V2 (modularforcefieldsystem.zip) Unloaded->Constructed Mystcraft Mystcraft (mystcraft.zip) Unloaded->Constructed NEIPlugins Plugins (neiplugins.jar) Unloaded->Constructed ObsidiPlates Pressure Plates (obsidiplates.zip) Unloaded->Constructed drceph.petrogen Generator (petrogen.zip) Unloaded->Constructed RedPowerMachine Machine (redpowermechanical.zip) Unloaded->Constructed RedPowerCompat Compat (redpowercompat.zip) Unloaded->Constructed RedPowerWiring Wiring (redpowerdigital.zip) Unloaded->Constructed RedPowerLogic Logic (redpowerdigital.zip) Unloaded->Constructed RedPowerLighting Lighting (redpowerdigital.zip) Unloaded->Constructed RedPowerControl Control (redpowermechanical.zip) Unloaded->Constructed SecretRoomsMod SecretRoomsMod (secretroomsmod.zip) Unloaded->Constructed ThermalExpansion|Transport Transport (thermalexpansion.zip) Unloaded->Constructed Tubestuff Tubestuff (tubestuff.jar) Unloaded->Constructed WR-CBE|Core Core (wirelessredstonecore.jar) Unloaded->Constructed WR-CBE|Addons Addons (wirelessredstoneaddons.jar) Unloaded->Constructed WR-CBE|RedPower RedPower (wirelessredstoneredpower.jar) Unloaded->Constructed XyCraftMachines Machines (xycraft.zip) Unloaded->Constructed NEI-Mystcraft-Plugin Mystcraft Plugin (neipluginMyst.zip) Unloaded->Constructed LWJGL: 2.4.2 OpenGL: ATI Radeon HD 4670 OpenGL Engine GL version 2.1 ATI-8.10.44, ATI Technologies Inc. Is Modded: Definitely; Client brand changed to 'forge,fml' Type: Client (map_client.txt) Texture Pack: Custom Texture Pack ftb Profiler Position: N/A (disabled) Vec3 Pool Size: ~~ERROR~~ NullPointerException: null cpw.mods.fml.common.LoaderException: java.lang.ClassNotFoundException: ic2ca.ic2ca at cpw.mods.fml.common.LoadController.transition(LoadController.java:130) at cpw.mods.fml.common.Loader.loadMods(Loader.java:504) at cpw.mods.fml.client.FMLClientHandler.beginMinecraftLoading(FMLClientHandler.java:161) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.a(Minecraft.java:412) at asq.a(SourceFile:56) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.run(Minecraft.java:746) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:680) Caused by: java.lang.ClassNotFoundException: ic2ca.ic2ca at cpw.mods.fml.relauncher.RelaunchClassLoader.findClass(RelaunchClassLoader.java:185) at java.lang.ClassLoader.loadClass(ClassLoader.java:306) at java.lang.ClassLoader.loadClass(ClassLoader.java:247) at cpw.mods.fml.common.ModClassLoader.loadClass(ModClassLoader.java:57) at java.lang.Class.forName0(Native Method) at java.lang.Class.forName(Class.java:249) at cpw.mods.fml.common.FMLModContainer.constructMod(FMLModContainer.java:418) at sun.reflect.GeneratedMethodAccessor5.invoke(Unknown Source) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.java:25) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Method.java:597) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventHandler.handleEvent(EventHandler.java:69) at com.google.common.eventbus.SynchronizedEventHandler.handleEvent(SynchronizedEventHandler.java:45) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventBus.dispatch(EventBus.java:317) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventBus.dispatchQueuedEvents(EventBus.java:300) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventBus.post(EventBus.java:268) at cpw.mods.fml.common.LoadController.propogateStateMessage(LoadController.java:153) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(NativeMethodAccessorImpl.java:39) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.java:25) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Method.java:597) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventHandler.handleEvent(EventHandler.java:69) at com.google.common.eventbus.SynchronizedEventHandler.handleEvent(SynchronizedEventHandler.java:45) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventBus.dispatch(EventBus.java:317) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventBus.dispatchQueuedEvents(EventBus.java:300) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventBus.post(EventBus.java:268) at cpw.mods.fml.common.LoadController.distributeStateMessage(LoadController.java:86) at cpw.mods.fml.common.Loader.loadMods(Loader.java:494) ... 5 more Caused by: java.lang.NullPointerException --- END ERROR REPORT aa53c239 ---------- Please help